


Да будет мир (и тьма для мира)

by desterra



Series: Иные миры, иные встречи [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть вселенная, в которой Брюс и Лекс учились вместе, а значит, всё сложилось иначе, чем знаем мы.<br/>(зарисовка)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да будет мир (и тьма для мира)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanuint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



— Брюс! Брюс! — в комнату стремительно ворвался человек, которого Уэйн совсем не ожидал увидеть. Конечно, за время, проведённое в новой школе, Лекс Лютор стал для Брюса тем, кого принято называть хорошим другом, но всё же они не были близки в той степени, которая подразумевает вот такие внезапные вторжения. К тому же Лекс был неожиданно взъерошенным и чрезмерно эмоциональным. Брюс отметил эти странности в поведении друга молча, усилием воли сложив губы в вежливую улыбку, и твёрдо протянул руку для приветствия. Взволнованный взгляд Лекса на секунду стал злым и беспомощным, но мгновением спустя Брюс оказался в крепких, утешительных объятиях. И, как внезапно выяснилось, именно это было необходимо для того, чтобы Брюс Уэйн — сирота-миллиардер — смог нормально вдохнуть пресный, безвкусный воздух впервые за два дня. Он неловко приподнял тяжёлые, словно чужие, руки, медленно, аккуратно пристроил их на острых крыльях лопаток Лекса и впился сведёнными судорогой пальцами в тёплую ткань рубашки. Лекс молчал, не предлагая банальных, пусть даже искренних соболезнований, размеренно дышал в подставленное ухо и терпеливо ждал, когда Брюс заговорит сам.  
— Его не нашли, — выдавил наконец Брюс и и ещё крепче вцепился пальцами в рубашку. — Его так и не нашли, а я не смог ничего сделать. Я просто стоял и смотрел, как убийца моих родителей уходит. Из темноты в темноту. Просто стоял и смотрел. А он ушел. И его до сих пор не нашли. И вряд ли когда-нибудь найдут, судя по тому, как действует полиция. А я...  
— Не смей, — Лекс сжал ладони на узких плечах Брюса и заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты выжил. Если бы ты попробовал сделать хоть что-то, то сейчас не стоял бы здесь. И даже не думай. Не смей говорить, что так было бы лучше. Если бы ты умер, мне пришлось бы мстить за троих. А один я придумывал бы детали мести слишком долго. Но ты здесь. Нас двое. И нам нужен план.  
— План? — Брюс нахмурился и отступил, выскальзывая из крепкого захвата тонких рук. — Что можем сделать мы, что уже не попробовали сделать в полиции.  
— Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — Лекс обхватил шею Брюса ладонью и соединил их лбы, вглядываясь в глаза друга. — Мы не станем геройствовать, как тот чудак в Стар-сити, который ловит грабителей, чтобы через пару дней они сбежали. Нам не нужно слабое, никчёмное правосудие, над которым в открытую смеётся мой отец. Нам нужен...  
— Страх, — прошептал Брюс и сверкнул глазами. — Нам нужен ужас такого масштаба, чтобы любой психопат дважды подумал, прежде чем достать пистолет.  
— Да, — кивнул Лекс и оскалился, — страх и контроль. Мы сможем, слышишь? Мы отомстим. И нам никто для этого больше не нужен. А теперь предлагаю напрячь наши гениальные мозги и составить перечень необходимого для осуществления нашего плана.

20 лет спустя  
— Дом, милый дом. — Лекс аккуратно сжал плечо Альфреда и величественно опустился в мягкое кресло, с улыбкой наблюдая за Брюсом и его интенсивным взаимодействием с компьютером. — Не хочешь меня поздравить?  
— Я уже это сделал, — Брюс фыркнул, но не оторвался от монитора. — Или тебе не понравился мой подарок?  
— Джокер на коленях, пускающий слюни и бормочущий детские стишки? — Лекс поправил манжет и потянулся за стаканом. — Это был хороший подарок, но всё же от брата мне хотелось бы чего-то более личного.  
— Наберись терпения, — Брюс едва заметно усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Нет, я не скажу, что это. Даже не надейся. Но намекну: самому молодому конгрессмену всё самое лучшее. И быстрое. К слову о быстром, слышал новости? В Метрополисе появился очередной идиот в костюме. Умеет летать, ловит пули голыми руками и стреляет лазерами из глаз. Схлестнулся с Фростом и одержал победу. Еле вытащил этого простофилю. Как звучит?  
— Весело, — широко улыбнулся Лекс. — И инопланетно. Поиграем или будем сразу ловить?  
— Подумаем, — хмыкнул Брюс и снова уткнулся в монитор.  
— Подумаем, — согласился Лекс. — Но сначала подарок. Быстрый и лучший. И вечеринка в стиле Уэйн. Не думай, что я не заметил, как Альфред...


End file.
